A storage environment may comprise one or more storage controllers configured to provide storage functionality related to organization and accessibility of data stored on storage devices. In one example of providing accessibility, a storage controller may be configured to operate according to a client/server model, such that the storage controller may provide clients with access to data stored within storage devices associated with the storage controller. In one example of providing organization, a storage controller may be configured to create data structures (e.g., a virtual volume), replicate data, and/or perform other functionality associated with a storage device associated with the storage controller.
In one example of a conventional storage environment, one or more storage controllers may be configured to operate independent of one another. That is, a storage controller may be permitted access to storage devices owned by the storage controller, but may be denied access to storage devices not owned by the storage controller. For example, a first storage controller may be configured to provide storage functionality relating to a first storage device and a second storage device owned by the first storage controller. A second storage controller may be configured to provide storage functionality relating to a third storage device owned by the second storage controller. The first storage controller may not have permission to access the third storage device, and the second storage controller may not have permission to access the first and second storage devices. For example, the first storage controller may receive a write command associated with the third storage device from a client. Because the first storage controller may not have permission to access the third storage device, the first storage controller may forward the write command to the second storage controller for execution and/or commitment to the third storage device owned by the second storage controller.
The conventional storage environment may be configured to provide failure recovery for the one or more storage controllers. For example, responsive to the second storage controller failing, the first storage controller may initiate a takeover procedure of the third storage device. The first storage controller may restore an image of the failed second storage controller so that the first storage controller comprises updated information associated with the third storage device (e.g., updated information corresponding to dirty data of the failed second storage controller not yet committed to the third storage device). In this way, first storage controller may provide storage functionality associated with the third storage device previously owned by the failed second storage controller. Unfortunately, the takeover process (e.g., image restoration) may be time consuming, which may result in extended periods of unavailability for the third storage device.